


Wee Hours

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. Kiss on the back - Jerevin :0<br/>--<br/>Gavin loves looking at the beauty of his boyfriend in the wee hours of morning light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Hours

It was the wee hours of the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. And Gavin was awake. Always was around this time, couldn’t help it if he tried. But it didn’t matter because during this time he got to watch his boyfriend sleep.   
Right now said boyfriend was laid on his stomach, arms under the pillow as he snored softly in dreamland. The blanket had been lowered, just barely covering the small of his back; and boy did Gavin appreciate the sight. He hummed just so softly to not wake the other, moving so he was closer to the smaller man.   
He propped up his head in one hand and the other was left free to slowly draw patterns into Jeremy’s back.  
It went on till Jeremy had started to shift, making Gavin smile softly. He stopped his hand movements and moved to tower over Jeremy’s form, hands placed on either side of Jeremy’s torso. He leaned down and started trailing small kisses to the soft skin of Jeremy’s back, making the skin goosebump and his form shiver.  
“Mmmm Gav.” Jeremy breathed, shifting his head to the other side and opened his eyes to peer sideways at the older. Gavin would smile, continue on with the back kisses and would whisper a good morning into the man he loves skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here on Tumblr: http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/141706929038/15-jerevin-0


End file.
